Under The Mistletoe
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: It's no secret that Dan and Phil hate each other, everybody knows it, including their own families. But now, It's the holiday's time, and a Christmas party is being thrown at the Lester's house, and of course… Dan's family has been invited. Dan's being forced to go, even though he clearly doesn't want to but his mother doesn't care.


"Daniel, I've got some news for you..." Mrs. Howell said as she walked into the kitchen, where her seventeen year old son was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"What?" Dan asked as he looked up from staring at his phone.

"Firstly, off the counter now. Come on Dan," Mrs. Howell said.

Dan sighed and then he slid off the counter. "Okay, I'm off. Now what's the news?" He asked.

"Now, just listen to me, I know you're not very fond of them, but the Lester's are throwing a Christmas party this year..." Mrs. Howell began. "And we've been invited to go. I've already talked to your father and he thinks that it'll be a good idea to go too."

"You have got to be kidding me," Dan said. He shook his head.

"You don't even have to talk to them," Mrs. Howell said, sighing.

"I'm not going. Me and Phil hate each other and we have for God knows how long! Oh, I can't believe I just said his name," Dan whined. "You can't make me go and I won't go. That's what I'm trying to say. There is no way on Earth I'm going over to that house."

"Dan, you have to go. A lot of people will be there, just say hi to the parents and hang out with whoever you want to. I'm definitely not making you spend anytime with Phil. It'll be a lot of fun, lots of food. I know you love your food," Mrs. Howell said.

"But, you're making me go to his house! I haven't been there since..."

"I know Dan but..." Mrs. Howell sighed. "You're going."

"Why do I have to be punished?" Dan asked, grabbing his phone before storming out of the kitchen and not saying another word to his mother.

He was too angry and upset, and all he knew was that he was not looking forward to this Christmas party.

xxxx

"Dan, it's been so long since we've seen you!" Mrs. Lester greeted as Dan walked into the home of the Lester's.

It was the day that Dan had been dreading. December 23rd, the Christmas party at the Lester's household.

"Come in, come in..." Pam said as she pulled Dan inside.

"Hi Pam," Dan said cheerfully as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Ah, there you are Diane. Good to see you,"

Dan sighed as he watched his parents interact with the Lester's. He hadn't seen Phil yet though, which was a good sign for Dan. He didn't want to see him, or say anything to him... and he was planning on keeping it like that too. It was bad enough that they had to see each other at school everyday.

Dan couldn't help but notice how festive everything looked, and everyone was so dressed up. That's what Dan loved about the holiday seasons.

"Dan?" Dan looked over and smiled when he saw his friend PJ.

"Hey!" Dan walked over and gave him a hug. "I'm surprised to see you here,"

"I could say the same thing about you," PJ said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Mum forced me to come even though she knows me and Phil hate each other," Dan said.

"This must be weird for you. You said you haven't been here since you were a little kid,"

"Yeah. We used to be best friends when we were little but he just stopped talking to me and so I made new friends. That was that. It is weird being back here though," Dan said as he started looking around. "I used to think this house was so big." He chuckled.

"You only have to be here a few hours, if that makes you feel better," PJ said.

"It doesn't," Dan said. He let out a sigh. "I just hope I don't see Phil. At all."

"I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen. Do you want anything?" Dan asked his friend Emma as he stood up from the couch. He looked down at her.

Emma shook her head and smiled as she looked up at Dan. "I'm good thanks," She replied.

Dan nodded. He walked out of the living room, where he had been sitting on the couch for the past two hours. He'd seen Phil a few times, they glanced at each other and glared at each other, and then went on with what they were doing. Dan was happy with that.

Dan went to walk out of the living room but he stopped as soon as he walked into someone.

"Sorry-" Dan froze as soon as he heard the very familiar voice.

"Phil?" Dan asked, he looked up and sighed when he saw that it was Phil.

"Oh great. Just the person I wanted to run into," Phil snapped.

"Just get out of my way," Dan snapped back at him.

"Wait a minute!" Dan blinked a few times as he looked over and saw Pam again.

"Mum, what is it?" Phil asked, looking over at his mother.

"Look up," Pam said with a grin on her face.

Dan looked up and groaned as soon as he saw that there was a mistletoe above his head, and Phil was standing next to him. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled. "A mistletoe? Really? Why do these things still exist?" Dan asked angrily.

"There is no way I'm kissing you," Phil warned.

"Looks like we'll be here for awhile then because I sure as hell ain't kissing you," Dan said.

"Come on boys, it's the rule! You have to kiss each other," Pam said.

"Mum!" Phil hissed. "I'm not kissing him!" He crossed his arms against his chest.

"And I'm not kissing him!" Dan yelled, scoffing. "No thank you."

"What are you trying to say?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

"That you're probably a horrible kisser, that's what," Dan snapped.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Like you're any better," He said.

"I've probably kissed more people than you have," Dan argued.

"And you think that's a good thing? Seems more like a slut to me," Phil hissed.

Dan glared at him. "Take that back," He warned.

"I don't think I will," Phil said. "It's true and you know it."

"Fuck off," Dan mumbled. He turned so that his back was facing Phil.

It was nearly an hour later; Dan and Phil were still stuck under the mistletoe.

Dan was now sitting on the floor while Phil was standing up.

"Can we please just kiss and get this over with?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan.

Dan didn't say a word to him, he only just stared at his hands and fiddled with his fingers.

"Oh, come on. Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" Phil asked. "Real mature..."

"You know what," Dan stood up from the ground. "You can fuck right off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Dan sighed as he stared at Phil. He reached up and then he kissed him, and quickly pulled away again. "Now leave me alone," He said. He stormed off, leaving Phil completely speechless.

"Be honest, was that your first kiss?" PJ asked as he walked over to Phil.

Phil blushed. "He's not that bad of a kisser," He said.

"Whatever happened between you two?" PJ asked curiously.

"It's... a really long story," Phil said. He sighed and shook his head.

It was a few hours later when Phil walked out to the backyard and saw Dan sitting on one of the swings. He took a deep breath and then he finally walked over to him.

"Aren't you cold out here?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's better than being inside," Dan mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we talk?" Phil asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Here to call me more names?" Dan asked as he finally looked up at Phil.

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut. I didn't mean it," Phil said as he sat down beside Dan.

"Sure seemed like you did," Dan said. "I know I've kissed a lot of people. But I'm not a slut."

"I know. I only said that because of the heat of the moment. I felt like a huge jerk because of what I said to you... I guess I'm just jealous," Phil said. He looked over at Dan.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because you've got all of these friends and everybody knows who you are and they want to be your friend or they want to go on dates with you. People only know me as the weird kid who draws lions in his notebooks. Can you blame me for being jealous?" Phil asked.

"Hey, I've seen your other drawings and they're incredible," Dan said.

"Doesn't matter. People only care about popularity," Phil mumbled.

"Why did we stop being best friends?" Dan asked, frowning.

"Because I was a jealous kid back then too. You got more friends and I felt left out, so I just stopped talking to you altogether... thought you would be better off without me," Phil said.

"You're such an idiot. I was always better off with you," Dan said.

"But you always hated me?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"Only because I was still upset with you for not talking to me before," Dan sighed.

"So, what do we do now? Do we go back to hating each other?" Phil asked.

"I'm not sure if I can do that," Dan whispered.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled. "Can we try being friends again?" He asked.

"You're a pretty good kisser, you know that?" Dan said with a smirk.

Phil laughed and pushed him playfully. "Shut up!"

"It's true though. Maybe... we can try being more than friends?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Really?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan again. "You'd want that?"

"Phil, come on... I've always had a crush on you. We were too busy hating each other for you to realize that," Dan said. He couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Phil.

"Okay, but you have to take me out on a date first," Phil said.

Dan groaned. "You're such a romantic sob," He whined.

"Guess that' something you'll have to get used to," Phil said with a grin.

"Oh lucky me," Dan said. He rolled his eyes playfully but the smile still kept on his face.

"Do you want to go inside? It's freezing out here," Phil said.

"Yeah. Though I've been out here so long that I'm used to it," Dan said as he stood up. He held out a hand for Phil to take, and he smiled when Phil did take it. He pulled Phil up from the swing and then they walked back into the house together.

"Dan, your cheeks are red. You must be freezing," Diane said as she walked over to him.

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm not freezing at all," Dan told her.

"Wait a minute... you two are holding hands. I take it you two finally talked it out?" Diane asked, a smile forming on her face. "We've all been waiting seven years for this..."

"Believe me, I've been waiting seven years for it too," Dan said. He looked up at Phil.

"Everything's fine though now. I'm glad we were stuck under the mistletoe," Phil said.

"I guess mistletoe's aren't that bad," Dan said. He laughed.

"See... I told you it wouldn't be a bad idea to come to this Christmas party," Diane smiled.

"Okay mum, you told me so. Can we go sit in front of the fire or something?" Dan asked.

Phil laughed. "And you say I'm a romantic sob!"

"Oh, shove off!" Dan sighed but he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
